


Something Ricked This Way Comes

by birudeboysdog



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adult Morty Smith, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birudeboysdog/pseuds/birudeboysdog
Summary: Одна из многих версий мультивселенной. Морти 19, Рику 23.Морти принимает нелегкое для себя решение и уезжает из родного дома ради престижного университета. Рик, как и всегда, следует за ним.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 5





	1. Знакомство с ситуацией.

**Author's Note:**

> ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР!
> 
> Все персонажи являются вымышленными, любое совпадение с реально живущими или жившими людьми и событиями случайно! Обидеть и задеть никого не пытаемся! Мы не пропагандируем алкоголь, курение и запрещённые вещества.

Морти был в бешенстве. Мало того, что уже в третий раз за сегодня в его дверь кто-то ломится, так в этот раз этот кто-то — мудак, потому что тарабанит в дверь ногой игнорируя существование звонка.

— Чтоб вас… — Пацан одергивает край футболки и матерясь под нос распахивает дверь. — Какого чёрта так…

Отрыжка летит ему прямо в лицо. Сраный вискарь или что-то инопланетное, намешанное в небольшую флягу.

— Вабба Лабба Даб Даб, сученька! Чё как, пёс?

Морти ахуевает немного, потом еще немного, пока Рик с парой коробок пропихивается внутрь, кидает их на пол, снимая верхнюю одежду и обувь прямо на ходу.

— Ты-ты… Какого х… Ты выглядишь как… Ты-ты что помолодел? Какого хуя, Рик?! Ты выглядишь лет на 100 моложе! — Морти тяжело дышит, у него дергается глаз и кажется сердце ушло в пятки. — Ты что опять переселил себя в клона? Это всё плохо закончилось в прошлый раз, Рик!

— Пёс, не напрягайся так, а то та пара грязных носков что у тебя вместо мозга сейчас закипит и завоняется. — Рик звонко посмеивается. — Бля, смешно сказал.

Он достает какое-то приспособление и четко выговаривает каждое слово.

— Минусы: необоснованный смех от собственных тупых шуток.

Морти так и стоит с открытой нараспашку дверью, в растянутой желтой футболке и разных носках — один с оленями, другой в красно-белую полоску. Ему не в новинку то, что Рик с лёгкостью может позволить себе вот так ворваться в его жизнь и здорово поднасрать. Это же Рик — он обязательно поднасрёт.

Рик внимательно рассматривает Морти, недобро скалясь.

— У тебя что, сраное Рождество? Повернись-ка, хочу увидеть ёлочку в твоей заднице, Морти. — Он глухо смеется, падая на кровать.

Дверь с громким стуком закрывается, а Морти срывается на поиски своих домашних штанов.

— Ты какого хуя припёрся, Рик?! Мы вроде как всё решили: никаких приключений, никаких «Рик и Морти на веки вечные», никакой хуйни и никакого «деды Рика» пока я учусь! Открой портал и съеби как ты это обычно делаешь!

Морти старается держать себя в руках, но выходит пиздецки паршиво. Рик же удивляется — с каких пор малец отрастил зубки?

— И где тот мальчик-слюнтяй, который рыдал взахлеб от убитой птички, пёс? — Рик хмурится.

— Я вырос, Рик. Четыре года прошло. Мог бы открытку прислать хотя бы на то же сраное Рождество, мудак старый!

Рик только смеется в ответ, проводя рукой по всё еще синим, густым и мягким волосам. Морти, натянув штаны, решительно идёт к коробкам из чистого интереса, но желание просто взять и кинуть ими в Рика неимоверное. Немного успокоившись, Морти роется в чужих вещах.

— Так какого чёрта ты припёрся, Рик? Ты бы ни за что в жизни не пришёл бы просто так, у тебя ко мне какое-то дело? — Морти вертит в руках какую-то банку с наклейкой «запасной хер», посматривая на развалившегося в постели Рика исподлобья. Тот лежит на животе, свесив левую ногу с кровати и задумчиво посматривает на Морти. — Сразу расскажи всё, чтобы я знал как скоро паковать вещи. Тебя снова преследует Галактическая Федерация? Цитадель Риков? Ты изобрёл что-то, что уничтожит нас всех?

Рик лениво пожимает плечами, переворачивается на спину и садится, доставая из нагрудного кармана флягу, выжирает всё за раз.

— Мне скучно, Морти. Без твоего тупого лепета где-то рядом с ухом. Я-я делал много разной херни, М-морти… — Он продолжительно рыгает в потолок, изображая дракона. — И ещё моё старое тело немного не в форме и пришлось выкручиваться, так что теперь я учусь вместе с тобой, сучёныш. И живу у тебя, потому что Бэт меня выгнала. — Он снова рыгает, одновременно с тем икает и падает на спину, отрубаясь — Рик явно не рассчитал дозу пойла на новое тело и эффект наступил уж слишком быстро.

Морти просто стоит с открытым ртом, взвешивая в руках что-то вроде пушки или может водного пистолета — хуй знает, и раздумывает о былом.

Как же так вышло? Он ведь сбежал. Он точно знал, что сбежал. Целый год батрачил, чтобы снять квартиру подальше от Смитов, Рика, всех тех приключений… Он так отчаянно хотел убежать от самого себя, от страха быть пойманным в момент залипания на Рика… Выстанывал его имя в подушку, списывая всё на подростковое буйство гормонов… Уехал вместе с Джессикой, даже удивился как легко та согласилась. Они начали встречаться совсем недавно и вот она уже готова свалить вместе с ним прочь из города. Только спустя полтора года до него дошли слухи с кем и сколько раз Джесс «зависает». Не то чтобы ему было это важно, но пинок под зад он выписал — она за хату не платила. Жил себе один и радовался свободе. Никакого тебе Рика, никаких «погнали, пёс, засунешь себе в анус мега семена» или стаскивания за ногу посреди ночи со словами «нужна твоя тупость чтобы скрыть мою гениальность». Нет скандалов и упрёков, только молчаливое восхищение от Бэт и Джерри — тупенький сын смог поступить в универ, да еще на стипендию и к тому же стабильно работает! Мега семена, спизженые у Рика, творят чудеса. Морти был готов на всё лишь бы жить отдельно.

А теперь этот старый хуй притаскивает на его, Морти, территорию свою теперь уже упругую задницу, лишая права выбора?! Здорово! Ничего не скажешь! Морти пиздец как рад!

Убирая коробки в шкаф, он набирает Бэт. По дороге на кухню закидывает вещи Рика в коридор, в надежде что тот здесь надолго не задержится.

Бэт отвечает спустя пару секунд, кажущихся вечностью.

— Да, милый?

— Эм, мам, привет, как дела? — Смит наливает себе большущий стакан апельсинового сока.

— О, Морти! У нас всё хорошо! Как там твоя учёба?

— Нормально, э, ма, а скажи почему Рик зашёл ко мне в гости с вещами и заявив, что будет жить у меня, завалился спать на моей кровати? Это вы так решили меня разыграть? У вас получилось, а можно он сегодня же свалит?

— Э, Морти, когда папа уходил, он сказал что ему есть у кого пожить… Я не думала что он имеет ввиду тебя…

— Как это ушёл?! Сам?! — Дергает рукой, разливая на себя сок. — Ты его не выгоняла?!

— Конечно нет, Морти! Я бы не стала… Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда… Он ушёл сам, сказал что у него какие-то важные дела, забрал все свои вещи, запрыгнул в тарелку и улетел. Дом теперь пустует без вас… В гараже так тихо… — Морти кажется будто Бэт сейчас заплачет. Он пару секунд молчит, давая матери время совладать с собой.

— Мам, глупый вопрос, но… Когда Рик уехал он выглядел?..

— Да как обычно, разве только… Мне показалось он был воодушевлен чем-то, так будто вы оба собираетесь в очередное приключение. А что?

— Да не, это я так… Передавай привет папе и Саммер! Пока!

Он вешает трубку не дожидаясь ответных любезностей. Как бы то ни было, но Рика ей будет не хватать куда больше, чем родного сына.

Морти возвращается в спальню, сцепив зубы и до хруста в пальцах сжимая телефон в руке. Он тихо подходит к своей кровати, на которой, мило свернувшись калачиком почти на самом краю, спит Рик. Морти приходиться залезть на неё с другой стороны, чтобы, едва удерживая равновесие, со всей силы толкнуть ногой Рика в спину. Он падает на пол с громким «ай бля».

— М-морти, какого хуя?!

— Мама тебя не выгоняла, ты сам ушёл. И у тебя есть где жить, иначе почему так мало вещей? Ты бы не оставил их в мотеле или у кого-то дома. Ты, старый мудак, от скуки припёрся снова портить мне жизнь?! Не выйдет! Давай, вставай. Я даже такси тебе оплачу, если надо.

— Морти, я же сама честность, ты же знаешь! Я старый одинокий учёный, твой горячо любимый дед…

— Рик! Ты нихрена не старик… Теперь. И уж точно не… Просто блять уйди. Я ценю своё личное пространство. Если бы тебе действительно негде было бы жить — ладно. Хотя ты мог бы снять хату… Или даже… Рик, а почему ты всё ещё на Земле? — Морти окидывает Рика задумчивым взглядом. Что бы такого сказать, чтобы наверняка избавиться от его физиономии? — Почему же не улетел в поисках новых приключений? Ты что стал сентиментальным или может ты привязался к маме и Саммер и ко…

— Знаешь, пёс, ты прав, мне пора, вещи потом заберу. Не сдохни от скуки и занудства!

Рик забирает кое-какие мелкие вещи из коробок, видимо нужные, быстро обувается и вылетает с курткой в руках, громко хлопая дверью.

Но уже через секунду возвращается.

— И я вообще не скучал, кусок дерьма!

Он снова показательно хлопает дверью и Морти даже ему верит. Верит, что в этом новом теле он ведёт себя соответствующе — безрассудно, глупо, по-детски наивно.

Морти устало трёт глаза. Ему не хочется признавать, что его разрывает от противоречивых чувств: с одной стороны Морти вот вообще не хочет, чтобы этот новый Рик вторгался в привычный уклад его жизни, нарушая в ней всё то, что Морти успел полюбить — тишину, одиночество и книги по вечерам. Но с другой стороны этот новый Рик делал всё только хуже, ведь теперь он выглядит как рок-звезда, а не как его дедуля… И это пиздец как сложно. Если бы был хоть один призрачный шанс просто забить, не думать о Рике в таком ключе, перестать представлять его рядом в душе — он бы сделал это. Но даже расстояние и 4 года «безриковщины» не особо помогли — этот молодой Рик слишком красив.

— Блять, Морти, ты не мог молча трахать Джессику и не выебываться… Надо было тебе…

Смит ворочается часа два прежде чем уснуть. Он всего раз фантазирует на тему Рика в его футболке по утру. Ну может не раз…

***

Рик возвращается спустя три дня ранним утром. С огромным количеством коробок, весь потрёпанный и явно вхлам.

Морти молча смотрит на него минуты три, ожидая что Рик хотя бы как-то объяснит своё странное поведение, но Рик просто стоит в дверях с коробками в руках, в черной кожанке и футболке с надписью «LOVE ME, BABY», дрожит от холода, но упорно молчит.

Морти тяжко вздыхает.

«Всё это не к добру…»

— Ты покупаешь продукты, помогаешь с уборкой и стирка тоже на тебе. И ещё ты не мешаешь мне учиться. Никаких приключений, видеоигр или межгалактического телевиденья. Даже «Яйцелюбов».

Рик рычит себе под нос, закатывает глаза и впихивает коробки Морти в руки.

— Идёт, Морти Смит. — Разворачивается на пятках к лестнице за остальными вещами.

— А ты уверен что всё это влезет сюда?.. — Морти и так маловато места в его съемной квартире, а теперь ещё и Рик… И его барахло.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, пёс.

Рик, затаскивает всё в дом, пока Морти недолго думая ложится обратно в постель — он не собирается жертвовать сном ради кого бы то ни было. Рик же достаёт из коробки с надписью «пушки-хуюшки» преобразоватор и уменьшает своё барахло до размера спичечного коробка. Закинув всё в шкаф, он решает осмотреть домишко маленького засранца пока тот сопит в позе звезды.

«Ёлочка из задницы не торчит… Жаль.»

Он гаденько улыбается, любуясь аккуратной щиколоткой, стройными длинными ногами и спиной в веснушках. Пацан и правда вырос… Заметно похорошел.

Рик обыскивает ванную на наличие хотя бы чего-то отдалённо намекающего на существование у Морти девушки, но ничего так и не находит. Кроме смазки. На силиконовой основе. Без запаха.

«Мелкий пиздюк, а ты шалун!»

Рик посматривает на пацана через щелочку неприкрытой двери, следя чтобы он не проснулся и не надавал ему пиздюлей с криками «Р-рик! О блин, почему ты залез в мой шкаф?». Хотя он так похоже больше не говорит.

После ванной Рик обыскивает небольшую кухню, решив самое интересное — шкаф, полки и письменный стол оставить на потом.

На кухне ровным счетом нихуя интересного: здоровое питание, ни грамма бухла, даже хлопьев нет. Холодильник далеко не пустой, а значит у сучёнка деньги водятся, по крайней мере на еду и шмот хватает. Рик-то думал пацан тут с голоду помирает или от скуки сохнет, но тот похоже отлично справляется один.

В шкафу кроме одежды нет ничего примечательного. Футболки, в основном желтые, джинсы да пара кроссовок, коробка с фотографиями… Рик ловкими пальцами быстро перебирает каждую, задерживаясь лишь на одной — на ней они с Морти стоят в обнимку, улыбаясь во весь рот, Морти смотрит на Рика, а Рик в камеру. Санчез недолго думая прячет ее в нагрудный карман.

На столе и в ящиках учебники и конспекты, какие-то проекты, записи… На полках расставлены книги и всякие декоративные штуки. Среди книг много научных, что радует — значит пацан решил не полагаться на спизженые семена… Рик долго смеялся с наивности мальца — неужели он правда думал, что Рик не заметит пропажу?

Всякая художественная литература мало заботит Рика, но взгляд цепляет одна книга, которую судя по её виду часто читали.

Рик пробегается глазами по обложке. «Без тебя». Название говно.  
Повнимательнее читает рецензию: «Молодой студент юридического Джон Харди влюбляется в своего лучшего друга Эндрю…». 

Так, ладно. Рик быстро пролистывает книгу, отмечая что в особо грустных моментах на странице небольшие разводы от слёз. Пацан, ты нахрена такое читаешь? Санчез ставит книгу обратно на полку, краем сознания отмечая опасность — сопения больше не слышно.

Рик оборачивается, сталкиваясь нос к носу со злым взглядом и нахмуренными бровями.

— Всё обыскал или может еще в трусы ко мне заглянешь?!

Морти злостно фыркает, но Рик не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания, все его мысли больше сосредоточены на словах мальца. Вот только до Морти двойной смысл фразы доходит с опозданием. Пацан быстро ретируется на кухню.

— Я, э-э, я не то хотел сказать… Не выспался просто и ты меня злишь.

Рик молчит, раздумывая. Морти явно некомфортно находиться рядом с ним, Риком, на такой маленькой территории. А ещё ему не даёт покоя сраная книга.

«Бедный пиздюк, ты что влюбился что ли?»

***

За месяц в холодильник Морти перекочевывают банки пива и полуфабрикаты, шоколадки и глазóчки. Вещи Рика занимают добрую половину шкафа, в ванной добавилась бутылка с синей краской для волос — Рику так было привычнее, а стол теперь другой — большой и поделенный напополам.

Рик часто зависает на каких-то вечеринках, у кого-то дома и вообще стал популярным пацаном в студенческой среде. Морти же зависает с Фрэнком. Фрэнк — парень хороший, интересный, но ботан до мозга костей. А Морти хотелось чего-то другого. Пожалуй, Морти хотелось Рика.


	2. Что было бы с тобой, не будь рядом меня?

Рик всё время где-то пропадал. А если не пропадал, то зависал дома. Водил в их дом каких-то сучек, Господи прости! Терпение Морти не безгранично — он был спокоен недолго, затем начал вежливо «просить на выход», но Рик продолжал выводить его из себя.

Теперь он пришёл вдрызг пьяным, что в последнее время было даже редкостью.

— Нам пора, М-морти, собирайся.

Морти многозначительно выгибает бровь. Он не собирается никуда идти с этим старым идиотом, тем более, после его выходок прямо на кровати Морти.

— Э, нет. У меня планы.

Теперь черёд Рика приподнимать бровь. С каких это пор у мальца есть планы? Он же целыми днями торчит дома или зависает в библиотеке с этим своим… Как его… Хэнк или Фрэнк… Не важно.

— Какие, бля, планы? Меня не ебут твои планы, чертяка малолетний.

Морти тыкает средний палец прямо Рику в лицо, сладко улыбаясь. Никуда он не пойдёт, пусть Рик отправляется в свои путешествия с кем только пожелает, но Морти уж точно там не будет.

Рик хмыкает, любуясь на тонкую фигуру в жёлтой футболке и так удачно облепивших ягодицы шортах. Морти заходит Рику за спину, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Вот тебе урок номер один: никогда не поварачивайся к потенциальному врагу спиной. — Рик в мгновение ока вытаскивает из-за пазухи уменьшающий бластер, направляя его на Морти.

Санчез прячет бластер и двумя пальцами поднимает за шкирку мини-Морти размером с котёнка.

— И урок номер два: ты недооцениваешь своего дедушку. Я даже в говнище смогу уложить половину этой сраной галактики, а ты, щенок, надеялся, что я не смогу справиться с твоим сучным характером?!

Рик запихивает Морти в карман, не обращая внимания на писк, похожий на что-то вроде «верни всё как было, сукин сын, я тебя ненавижу, да как ты смеешь…»

***

Морти дуется всю дорогу до Блунирийцев. Рик вкратце растолковывает ситуацию, украдкой посматривая на Морти. Тот заметно возмужал, но по прежнему имел юношеские черты.

Его тёплый взгляд карих глаз по вечерам перед телеком прожигал Рика насквозь, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью.

Его милая детская улыбка грела Рику душу, заставляя генерировать в голове кучу тупых шуток, лишь бы на лице Морти промелькнула хотя бы её тень.

Его упругая задница… Один только взгляд на эту задницу порождал в голове Рика не самые хорошие, но очень приятные мысли.

— Нам всего лишь нужно зайти на территорию, найти парня по имени Джесс, забрать у него кое-что дохуя ценное и спокойно выйти.

— Никаких проблем, да, Рик?! Кроме того, что я совсем не хотел никуда лететь!

Рик закатывает глаза настолько сильно, что, кажется, видит свой гениальный мозг.

— Когда ты прекратишь ныть, Морти? Одно малюсенькое приключеньице, что тебе стоит?!

— Рик! Я совершеннолетний! Почему я не могу решать за себя?! Я останусь здесь, в тарелке, никуда не пойду и не буду помогать тебе, тиран и деспот!

Санчез начинает злиться — играет желваками, хмурит брови, смыкает губы в тонкую нить.

— Слушай сюда, Морти Смит, мы вместе выходим из тарелки, мило улыбаемся друг другу, доходим до закусочной, находим Джесс, забираем товар и возвращаемся обратно. На этом всё. Ничего сложного, даже для такой задницы как ты! Мне всего лишь нужен партнёр, чтобы на этом сраном куске земли меня не загребли за какие-то тупые гомофобные понятия. Не то чтобы я не мог сбежать из любой тюрьмы, но не попадать туда лишним не будет, как ты считаешь?! — Рик тяжело дышит, его глаза, кажется, налились кровью от гнева.

— Партнёр? Партнёр?! Да пошёл ты, Рик, со своим партнёрством знаешь куда?! — Морти поджимает губы, злостно потирая переносицу. Партнёр ему нужен… Усмирив свой тон, он продолжает. — Рик, мне надоело. Я не игрушка, которую можно брать с собой когда вздумается, я живой человек. Я помогаю в последний раз, Р-рик.

Санчез злится ещё больше, но виду не подаёт.

Морти нервно пожимает плечами, прикрывая глаза ладонью, и откидывается на сидении. Ему хватает всего пары минут, чтобы прийти в себя.

Рик совсем не аккуратно паркует тарелку, хлопает дверью. Морти же лениво сползает со своего места и догоняет Рика, улыбаясь.

— Чё ты дёсна сушишь, мелкий? — Рик крепко сжимает кулаки, пряча их в карманы кожанки с шипами. Внезапные приступы гнева были одной из побочек его нового тела. Или же пацан теперь так на него влияет…

Морти заискивающе поглядывает на Рика.

— Ну, ты ведь сказал улыбаться, я и улыбаюсь.

Если бы это был мультфильм, у Рика взорвалась бы голова. Он буквально видел, как из его ушей идёт пар до небес. Он только собирался высказать пацану, что он думает по поводу его характера, который стал жутко раздражать, как его отвлекла парочка прохожих.

— О, посмотри на них, Джек, они такие милые! — Говорит один, цепляясь за руку идущего рядом парня. Морти думает, что они пара, потому что они выглядят как пара.

— Милые бранятся, только тешатся! — Говорит тот самый Джек, мягко касаясь руки парня, и подмигивает Морти.

Смит неосознанно делает пару шагов к Рику. Санчез подавляет в себе улыбку и кладёт руку Морти на поясницу, подходя впритык.

— М, да, мы тут путешествуем, услышали об островке спокойствия и решили посетить это место. Не подскажете, как нам пройти к ближайшей закусочной? Мой сладкий персик очень проголодался.

Рик прижимает Морти к себе, чувствуя сопротивление, но на лице Смита и мускул не дрогнул. Он продолжает глупо улыбаться и краснеет, что сейчас только на руку. Морти мягко проводит рукой от груди к животу, едва задевая кончиками пальцев пряжку ремня, возвращает руку обратно к груди, легко похлопывая.

— Мой парень прав, нам бы поесть и чего-нибудь выпить…

— Тебе здорово повезло, малыш! — Джек улыбается Морти, прижимая к себе парнишу рядом. — Закусочная в паре кварталов отсюда на север, там недорого и очень вкусно, бармен Джесс намутит вам такой коктейль — башка взорвётся!

Морти ещё несколько секунд пьяно улыбается, пока парочка не скрывается за углом. Затем он со всего размаха бьёт Рика ладонью по груди.

— Мог бы предупредить, кусок ты дерьма! — Морти сбрасывает руку Рика и направляется в сторону закусочной. — Нельзя же сразу сказать, куда мы направляемся и что мы будем там делать, нет, зачем, кто ты такой, Морти, ты — никто!

— Эй, детка, ну не дуйся, ну ты чего! — Рик гаденько улыбается, любуясь сконфуженым Морти.

Шагают молча. Рик теперь широко улыбается, а Морти хмурится. По пути им встречается одинокий парень в скинни джинсах, который крайне заинтересованно рассматривает их, задерживая взгляд на Рике. Морти приходится взять Санчеза за руку. Рик мимолётно улыбается прохожему, но тот уже потерял интерес.

— Теперь понятно, зачем тебе нужен партнёр — тебя украдут тут и продадут в секс-рабство. — Тихо шепчет Морти почти у самого уха, нервно озираясь. По его тону не ясно, говорит ли он серьезно или просто шутит.

Рик сжимает руку Морти чуть сильнее, удивляясь тому, насколько у пацана прохладная ладонь. Ему хочется спросить «Эй, ты замёрз?», но он заранее знает — тон Морти при ответе будет гораздо холоднее его ладоней.

Морти смотрит под ноги, бездумно наблюдая, как мелькают перед глазами его собственные кроссы. Он греет руку в широкой ладони Рика, боясь пошевелить пальцами, чтобы не спугнуть. Ему хочется спросить «Эй, а почему твои ладони такие горячие, если сердце такое холодное?», но это слишком по-детски.

Подойдя к закусочной, Рик придерживает дверь для Морти, на что получает тихое «спасибо» и лёгкую улыбку. Взгляд парня остаётся холодным.

Морти кажется, они могли бы вести себя нормально друг с другом, наверное. Если бы только Рик не был Риком.

Рику кажется, они никогда не будут снова «Рик и Морти на сто лет», между ними произошло что-то незримое, едва уловимое, что навсегда разделило их.

Джесс — высокий парень лет 20 с чёрными как смоль волосами и тёмными, словно ночь глазами — узнал Рика как только они вошли. Он слегка кивнул головой и указал глазами на дверь в конце закусочной.

— Можешь заказать чего-нибудь горячего, а я пока… — Рик кивает на Джесс, указывая рукой на столики. — У тебя очень холодные руки, М-морти.

Смит прячет улыбку в фальшивом зевке, но его выдают искорки в глазах.

Джесс вытирает руки о засаленную тряпку, зовёт Лиди, видимо официантку, и оставляет рабочее место, направляясь за Риком.

Лиди довольно милая, она развлекает Морти пустыми разговорами, подливает в чашку горячее какао, отрезает огромный кусок пирога. Лиди на вид не больше 25, она очень красиво улыбается и она, похоже, замужем. У неё обручальное кольцо с гравировкой в форме лозы и камушком по середине.

Морти рассматривает кольцо слишком долго, Лиди замечает его пристальный взгляд.

— Это Шелли подарила пару месяцев назад, через полтора месяца у нас свадьба. Я очень счастлива. — Лиди широко улыбается, от её взгляда на кольцо у Морти теплеет на душе. — Здесь удивительно просто быть счастливым…

Морти тянет вежливую улыбку.

— А что это за место, расскажи подробнее. — Морти сёрбает какао, хлюпает носом. Похоже, он перемёрз и по приезду домой его ждёт неприятный сюрприз в виде простуды.

Лиди отвлекается на другого посетителя, наливая огромную кружку кофе, настолько крепкого, что от одного запаха у Морти кружится голова. Девушка возвращается к Морти, подсаживается за столик, двигая тарелку с пирогом поближе к Морти.

— Ты кушай-кушай, а то такой худышка, по сравнению со своим бойфрендом… Совсем тебя не кормит? — Лиди сочувственно вздыхает, рассматривая тонкие запястья и выпирающие ключицы.

Морти отпивает большой глоток какао, давая себе время придумать более менее правдоподобную ложь.

— М-м, я сейчас на небольшой диете в связи с тем, что на учёбу много денег уходит и плюс ещё по дому дела… В общем устаю, редко питаюсь, потому что банально не хватает времени. Рик вот… — Морти осекся, не зная стоит ли говорить Лиди зачем они здесь. — Вывел меня на прогулку. У вас тут клёво, все такие милые!

Морти издает короткий смешок, бросая быстрый взгляд на дверь. Чёрт тебя дери в обе ноздри, Рик, где тебя носит?!

— Тут все беженцы или люди, в поисках лучшей жизни. Тут больше людей, но бывают и другие, правда редко. Ты бы видел, как сосутся два тараканоподобных парня, поверь, милее зрелища не придумаешь. — Лиди заразительно смеётся, Морти подхватывает её смех.

— То есть, вы тут что-то вроде закрытого клуба или вроде того? — Морти чешет затылок, тепло улыбаясь. От общения с этой девушкой его настроение стремительно ползёт вверх.

— Да, что-то вроде. Здесь ты не найдешь ни одного гомофоба, расиста, сексиста, ксенофоба… Тут свободная от предрассудков территория. Тебя никто не осудит, если ты спишь с парнем, являясь парнем. Никто не осудит, если ты спишь с червяком с другой планеты… — Она наклоняется к Морти, рукой подзывая его наклониться тоже. — Но если ты гетеро — беги. Многие здесь считают, что все гетеро пары гомофобны, уж не знаю с чего они взяли.

Морти понимающе кивает.

— А если би? Вскроют череп?

Лиди пожимает плечами.

— Вполне возможно. Никогда не знаешь, что у человека в голове, это только по взгляду понятно. Вот вы зашли в дверь, и мне показалось, что вы не вместе. Но увидев, как твой парень смотрит на тебя, я поняла, что между вами.

Морти отламывает кусок пирога, запихивает в рот и долго жуёт. Лиди не уходит, наблюдая за ним с каким-то внутренним удовольствием, будто ей крайне доставляет, что Морти наконец нормально ест.

— А ч-что между мной и Р-риком? — Смит нервозно покусывает пустую ложку.

Лиди смотрит на него, как на умалишённого, недовольно хмыкая.

— Ясное дело, что. Любовь между вами.


	3. Что будет с нами дальше, Морти?

Морти снилось будто бы он парит в открытом космосе. Всё вокруг такое яркое, как на картинках в интернете. Мимо пролетают горячие звёзды, но Морти так хорошо, будто он лежит на большом пушистом облаке.

И вдруг он слышит голос Рика.

— Эй, малец, как ты? — Голос такой взволнованный, такой непривычный. Морти никогда не слышал его таким… — Морти? Морти!

Он приходит в себя от звонкой пощёчины. Солнце нещадно светит в глаза, ослепляя.

— Морти, ебаный ты жучара, ты какого хуя разлёгся тут?!

Рик вроде бы злится, по крайней мере говорит злые слова, но голос… Голос его всё ещё встревоженный.

Морти потирает виски.

— Что случилось?

Его поднимают на ноги, крепко придерживая за талию.

— Тебе солнце в голову напекло, дурень. Ты тут секунд тридцать в отрубе лежишь.

Морти удивлённо морщится. Как это? Он… И в обморок… Когда такое в последний раз было? Ещё в школе, наверное.

— Нихрена себе, Рик… А где мы?

Санчез на секунду перестаёт хмурить брови, и на его лице проскальзывает то самое волнение, которое минуту назад слышалось в его голосе.

— Ты что же это, чёрт ушастый, не помнишь нихрена?

Морти только тяжело вздыхает.

— Голова очень болит…

Рик подхватывает его поудобнее, подпирая собой, и тащит к тарелке.

— Конечно болит, ты грохнулся на землю так быстро, что я даже среагировать не успел. Дурень он и есть дурень. Бэт не учила тебя, что в жару нужно голову от солнца прикрывать?!

В обнимку доходят до тарелки. Рик закидывает Морти на пассажирское, хлопает дверью. Морти чувствует себя виноватым, хотя его вины в случившемся нет.

Рик садится за руль, всасывает пол фляги за раз и трясущимися руками, достав свой диктофон, нажимает на кнопку записи.

— Побочка номер Хуй-Знает-Какая: слишком адекватная реакция на стресс, в частности учащённое сердцебиение и тремор. — Он снова жмёт ту же кнопку, задумчиво пожёвывая щёку.

— Да ладно тебе, Рик, — говорит Морти, откинувшись на спинку кресла, — и не такое случалось.

— В том и дело, Морти. Мы были в таком дерьме столько раз, что и не сосчитать, но ты никогда…

Сидят тихо. Морти постукивает пальцами по коленке, мечтая как можно скорее оказаться дома и прилечь.

К большому сожалению, кровать была только одна, а «диван оказался слишком тесным для меня и моего гения, Морти».

Видимо, Рик не считал странным тот факт, что они спят в одной кровати. Хотя, с другой стороны, Рик редко ночевал дома. Он с завидной регулярностью оставался у своих «друзей», напивался, а потом звонил Морти, типа сказать что не вернётся. Будто Морти не понимал этого сам, глядя на часы, которые показывали заполночь.

— Что будешь делать когда прилетим? — Спрашивает Рик как бы невзначай.

— Посплю. Желательно долго, голова очень болит. — Он придерживает затылок рукой, боясь, что если вдруг уберёт её — голову разнесёт к чертям, и по салону будут валяться ошмётки его негениальных мозгов.

Рик кивает, правя тарелку сквозь пространство.

— А ты чем? Опять уйдёшь?.. — Морти пытается сделать вид, будто ему вовсе и не интересно, что там Рик будет делать в своё свободное время.

Рик в свою очередь делает вид, что не заметил ноток глупой ревности в голосе парня.

— Напьюсь. Очень сильно напьюсь.

Морти коротко хмыкает. Неужели он ожидал другого ответа? Скорее всего, нет.

Дома их ждёт Снаффлз Александр Третий — котёнок, которого Морти подобрал на улице после очередного приключения. Если коротко, то Снаффи или Дрянь Пушистая. Второе, конечно, использовал только Рик.

Снаффи приветливо машет хвостом, потираясь об ноги. Рик даже порог не переступает, просто стоит в дверях, наблюдая как Морти, медленно дойдя до кровати, осторожно присаживается на край, снимает кроссовки, бросая их на ковёр рядом, а затем туда же летят футболка и джинсы.

Морти нравится чувствовать на себе этот прожигающий насквозь взгляд синих глаз.

Рик как следует прочищает горло, прежде чем сказать:

— Окей, ты в постели — я ушёл.

Дверь закрывается, оставляя Морти наедине с собой.

***

В баре темно, как в жопе мироздания, воняет блевотнёй и спермой, повсюду битое стекло.

Рик сидит за барной стойкой, попивая виски. Ему думается, что здесь очень… душевно. Именно такая же хуйня творится сейчас в душе Рика.

Морти. Всему виной этот мелкий засранец.

Рик рад бы скидывать всё на буйство нового тела, на привычку заполучать любую красивую особь в свою постель, но всё ведь вовсе не так. Вернее, не совсем так.

Подозрения назревали в его душе с их самого первого совместного приключения и крепли с каждым днём. Но ясно всё стало после того злосчастного сеанса детоксикации.

Часть Рика иррационально привязана к пацану. Всё бы ничего, если бы имелась ввиду простая любовь деда к внуку. Но нет, здесь нечто куда более ужасное, болезненное, глубокое, злобное, страшное, сколько-то-там-ещё эпитетов.

Здесь любовь. Самая простая любовь из всех. И это самое паршивое.

Он любил всего однажды и не хотел об этом вспоминать. Потом была Юнити, а разрыв с ней… Нет, это, пожалуй, он тоже вспоминать не будет.

Вот Рик и сидел, в смерть упиваясь второй бутылкой вискаря.

Он совершал кучу неразумных проступков, но двадцати трёх летний клон себя для более близкого общения с Морти был, наверное, самым тупым из всех. На что он надеялся? Что Морти, завидев его молодую сочную задницу и крепкий член, сразу же на него запрыгнет? Или кинется с объятиями и криками «как я скучал эти четыре года, Рик, как же я скучал!»? Нет, скучал здесь только Рик. Только Рику на части рвало душу от осознания — никогда больше Морти не будет его. Ни внуком, ни другом, ни кем-либо ещё.

Осушив стакан, Рик принял решение: месяц. Ещё один месяц он живёт у Морти, а потом всё, уёбывает в закат, не попрощавшись.

Морти будет в безопасности, Морти будет жить обычной жизнью, а он, Рик, будет скучать по Морти, как и раньше, как и всегда.

Морти в сердце Рика на сто лет.

***

В тишине комнаты в голову всё навязчивее лезут разные мысли.

Показалось или нет? Беспокоился или нет? Переживал? Волновался? Морти ему небезразличен?

Нет, безразличен. Всё о чём может думать Рик — это сам Рик.

Морти хоть убей не помнит зачем они попёрлись на эту пустынную планету, зато помнит крепкие руки на своём теле и взволнованный голос Рика совсем рядом с ухом.

Сколько раз он думал «вот было бы классно, будь я и Рик парой», «интересно, а какой он когда спит?», и теперь, когда Рик так близко, что тепло его дыхания щекочет лицо по ночам, Морти как никогда тоскливо.

Это же всё обман, они же не вместе. Да, живут то они вместе, но они не пара… Морти никогда не сможет взять его за руку, как тогда, у Блунирийцев. Не сможет сказать что-то вроде «детка, купи молока, когда будешь ехать домой», и услышать что-то похожее на «конечно, малыш, и сладенького».

Морти глубоко вдыхает медленно выдыхает, но это не помогает. Горячие слёзы стекают на подушку, руки бездумно комкают края одеяла, а губы сжимаются в тонкую нить.

Морти и Рик. Рик и Морти. Есть ли хоть один процент вероятности, что когда-нибудь они будут вместе? Хоть в одной из вселенных?

Морти резко поднимается. В глазах темнеет, а голова болит ещё сильнее чем секунду назад. Чёрт, он действительно не очень умный…

— А что если отправиться в Цитадель и найти хоть одних Рика и Морти, которые счастливы вместе? Если такое в теории возможно, то почему бы не попытаться?.. — Шепчет Морти себе под нос, поглаживая пушистые бока вылезшего на колени Снаффи.

Кот мяукает и в этом «мррмяу» Смит слышит «конечно попробуй!»

Морти ложится обратно, укладываясь поудобнее на постели. Итак, осталось самое сложное — дождаться Рика.

***

Рик возвращается поздно, к счастью, один, но вдрызг пьяный. Морти приходится раздеть его, помочь забраться в постель и терпеть навязчивые приставания и громкое недовольное сопение. Рик не стесняется в выражениях и методах, щипается, и даже пытается кусаться.

Терпение Морти достигает пика, когда Рик умело щипает его за сосок, кусая за плечо.

— Эй! — Морти взвизгивает, подпрыгнув на кровати. — Прекрати сейчас же!

Рик коротко и глухо хохочет.

— Ты такой красивый, Морти… Ты даже не представляешь какой ты красивый… — Он мечтательно накручивает прядь чужих волос на палец.

— А ты очень пьян, всё ещё. Я удивляюсь как ты только домой долетел. — Морти ёжится, растирая сосок.

— Автопилот. — Коротко бросает Рик, кладя руку на колено Морти. — Не говори, что не нравится.

Морти пару секунд размышляет. Вряд ли Рик вспомнит хотя бы часть произошедшего по утру.

— Мне бы понравилось, очень даже понравилось, не будь ты в говнище. Ты ничерта не вспомнишь, а я… А мне будет больно потом, так что спи, Рик. Или я тресну тебя чем-то очень тяжёлым. — Морти скидывает руку с колена, отодвигаясь на самый край.

Рик громко и расстроено вздыхает.

— На случай, если утром я буду дерьмом, как и обычно — ты очень нравишься мне, Морти, и это очень-очень плохо.

Как только Рик произносит это вслух у него будто камень с души падает. Санчез прикрывает глаза и сразу засыпает, не замечая как на краю кровати осторожно замирает Морти.

— Нравлюсь?..

***

Утро после попойки — худшее утро в жизни.

Утро после попойки у Рика — самое обычное утро, за исключением пустой, как белый лист бумаги, памяти.

Он не помнил ничего с того самого момента как закрыл входную дверь, уложив Морти спать после обморока. А что было дальше — хуй знает.

Но, судя по всему, ничего плохого он не сделал, иначе почему на кухне его ждут тосты с джемом и чашка крепкого кофе?

До самого обеда Рик проторчал у телевизора. Голова на удивление не болела, а тяжесть непозволительного чувства сегодня была менее заметна, чем обычно. Ну, то есть, не то чтобы сегодня его чувства к Морти были меньше, просто такое ощущение, словно Морти тоже что-то чувствует в ответ. Или что-то в этом роде.

Смит возвращается с пар каким-то слишком весёлым. Рик даже на секунду чувствует укол ревности — кто ещё может радовать Морти, если не он?

Перекусив, Смит падает рядом с Риком на диван, подгибая под себя колени.

— Не заскучал тут без меня? — Бодро и весело говорит он.

— Вообще-то…

Рик открывает было рот, но Морти перебивает его.

— У меня есть потрясающая идея! Не хочешь слетать в Цитадель и незаметно пошнырять там туда сюда?

Рик как есть — в одних боксерах и часах — ёжится под умоляющим взглядом карих глаз.

— Ла-а-дно, допустим, я не очень хочу знать какой хер тебе там понадобился… — Он делает паузу, и, думая, что уж слишком мягок с Морти, добавляет: — Пёс.

— Я знаю, что мы не суёмся туда без надобности, но Рик! Пожалуйста! Когда ещё я предложу приключение?!

Морти хватает Рика за руку, крепко сжимая запястье. Он смотрит Рику в глаза и между их лицами сейчас всего пару сантиметров. Рик с трудом сглатывает.

— Э-э-э, окей, малец, как скажешь…

Смит вскакивает на ноги.

— Давай скорее одевайся и вперёд на встречу приключениям!

Рик недоумевает, ловя лицом футболку, а затем и джинсы.

Морти же вылетает на улицу, хлопая дверью. Он стоит, облокотившись на стену и тяжело дышит. Успокаивает себя «ты молодец, Морти, ты молодец, у тебя получилось, Морти, получилось».

Взять нахрапом было отличной идеей, Рик и опомниться не успел, как уже на всё согласился. А Морти… Морти хотелось верить, что ускоренный пульс Рика был его заслугой, а вовсе не внезапностью затеи.


	4. Мы не будем ими, мы будем собой.

В Цитадели было на удивление тихо. Не совсем тихо, конечно, не в привычном смысле слова. Просто Риков и Морти на улицах оказалось на редкость мало.

Часом позже стало ясно почему.

В стриптиз-баре, где работали одни Морти, было полно народу. Морти трогали Морти, Рики трогали Морти, Рики трогали Риков… Идиллия в общем.

Рик и Морти выглядели здесь чужими — они единственные не льнули друг к другу. И это бросалось в глаза.

Мимо проходящий Морти в коротеньких шортиках неодобрительно зыркнул на них.

— Осуждаешь, котик? Так убирайся! — Проговорил он Морти в лицо.

Смит сразу же вжался в своего Рика, отрицательно замахав головой.

— Н-нет, мы просто…

Но Морти-стриптизёр зашагал прочь не дожидаясь ответа.

Рик перевёл взгляд с соблазнительного Морти на своего Морти.

— Ну и что мы тут ищем? — Он задумчиво окинул глазами зал. Атмосферка тут конечно царила не очень: пахло разлитой на пол выпивкой, сигаретным дымом, что скрывал за собой лица некоторых посетителей и цветочными нотками ароматизаторов, бесполезных в этом месте. Морти же были… Красивыми, горячими, все как один знали своё дело.

Морти, завидев реакцию Рика, скривился.

— Как ты можешь…

— Что? Они красивые. 

Рик шагнул в середину зала в поисках диванчика или хотя бы стула. Дорогу ему перегородил другой Рик в строгом костюме.

— Желаете столик? — Он бросил короткий взгляд на подошедшего к ним Морти. — На двоих или на одного?

— На двоих. — Сказал Морти, хватаясь за локоть Рика. Он озорно заулыбался, расслабляясь. Теперь он больше походил на Морти вокруг, даже не имея таких коротких шорт. — Отдыхаем.

Рик в костюме понимающе кивнул и сопроводил их в самую глубь зала, куда почти не долетал грохот музыки, зато было прекрасно видно Морти, танцующих у шеста.

Диванчик был чистым и пах лимоном. Морти уселся как можно ближе к Рику, вроде как, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но скорее для себя.

Рик опустил руку на спинку дивана за спиной Морти, от чего создавалось впечатление будто они действительно самые обычные Рик и Морти, которые решили отдохнуть после очередного приключения.

К ним подошёл Морти в джинсовой юбке, чулках и в топике. Рик любовался его стройными ногами пока они делали заказ, а когда он принёс им их напитки, Рик засмотрелся на плоский живот с изящной серьгой в пупке.

— Этот был очень вызывающим. — Сказал Морти, когда они остались одни. Ему вдруг подумалось, что до всех этих Морти, таких сексуальных, раскрепощенных и блестящих от лосьона, ему как до С-111 и обратно.

Рик только кивнул в ответ.

Морти обиженно надул губы.

— А я, значит, не такой красивый?

Рик перемешал трубочкой лёд в высоком стакане.

— Я такого не говорил.

— Ты вообще редко что-то подобное говоришь, Рик. Вчера впервые. — Морти отпил свой коктейль, покусывая трубочку. Он решил, что больше и слова не скажет.

— А что конкретно я тебе сказал вчера? — Санчез чуть сильнее сжал стакан в руке.

Морти пожал плечами.

— Сам вспоминай теперь. — Морти залпом выпил шот с чем-то жутко пахнущим спиртом и лаймом.

Спустя два коктейля и один стакан воды Рик так и не вспомнил что такого он сказал, и почему Морти просто не может это повторить вслух да и дело с концом.

Зато они оба насмотрелись на очаровательных и до жути талантливых Морти.

Рик наслаждался как мог, представляя что его Морти это один из тех, танцующих, Морти, такой далёкий и от того прекрасный.

Морти же смотрел на Рика и не понимал почему его Рик не смотрит так на него. Чем он был хуже?

И выпитое дало возможность задать этот вопрос.

— Чем я хуже их? — Он всем телом развернулся в сторону Рика, поставив пустой стакан на столик.

Рик замер. Иллюзия разрушилась со звоном разбитого стекла.

— Ты вовсе и не хуже, пёс. — Рик заёрзал на диване, касаясь коленом колена Морти.

— Тогда почему ты на меня так не смотришь?

— Ну может потому что ты не танцуешь?

Морти медленно встал, и Рик сразу же пожалел о своих словах. Он увидел в глазах Морти немую решимость, которой самому Рику очень не хватало.

— Тогда смотри, Рик Санчез, смотри внимательно и не смей отводить взгляд. — Он покачивал бёдрами в такт музыке.

Рик с трудом сглотнул — горло свело спазмом.

— Это п-плохая затея, М-морти…

Но было поздно. Смит выписывал в воздухе замысловатые узоры руками, прикрыв глаза. Ресницы трепетали, губы озарила расслабленная улыбка.

Ему запретили отводить взгляд, но закрыть глаза ведь он мог? Мог. Но не хотел.

«Господи, Морти, пожалуйста, прекрати» думал Рик, протягивая руки к оголившемуся из-за задравшейся футболки животу.

«Соберись!» Прикрикнул на себя Санчез и вжал ладони в диван. «Смотри, но не трогай, смотри, но не трогай, смотри…»

Морти упёр колени в диван едва касаясь Рика, а руки положил по обе стороны от его головы и начал медленно опускаться. Усевшись на колени, Морти немного поёрзал для пущего эффекта, и опустил руки на крепкие плечи.

— М-морти, пожалуйста…

Морти наклонился ближе к Санчезу и провёл по мочке уха языком, томно дыша. Рик издал задушенный вздох, заставив Морти безжалостно улыбнуться. Он сжал коленями бёдра Рика, тягуче провёл рукой по груди и животу, опускаясь до самой ширинки, а затем возвращаясь обратно. Рик, кажется, забывал дышать.

— Ты сказал, что я тебе очень нравлюсь. Но тогда почему ты уходишь по вечерам вместо того чтобы остаться со мной?.. Почему пожираешь глазами тех Морти, вместо того чтобы пожирать глазами меня?.. — Он сжал одну ладонь на шее Рика, другой хватаясь за пояс так, что пальцы касались голой кожи под боксерами. — Почему не я?

Рик с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на глазах Морти. От Смита не укрылась тёмная дымка желания в этих синих, как море, глазах.

— Кроме очевидных причин? — Он прижался лбом ко лбу Морти, тяжело дыша.

— Да, кроме очевидных. — Морти дышал так же тяжело, поглаживая большим пальцем подбородок Рика.

— Ладно, неочевидных причин нет… В целом сейчас есть только одна причина, довольно очевидная причина из всех причин. — Рик с трудом оттолкнулся от Морти, облокотившись на спинку дивана. — Мы всё ещё кровные родственники.

Это должно было прозвучать как гром среди ясного неба, Морти должен был в ужасе вскочить с колен своего дедушки и испуганно побежать в туалет блевать от отвращения.

Но Морти лишь слегка приподнял брови.

— Только и всего?.. Родственники? Ты динамишь меня, едва сдерживаясь, только потому что на этой планете такие отношения считаются аморальными?

У Рика отпадает челюсть от изумления.

— Это аморально на многих планетах, не только на Земле. 

Он попытался скинуть тёплую ладонь с плеча, но Морти лишь сильнее вжал в него пальцы, неосознанно пододвигаясь ещё ближе, ёрзая на его коленях так, что Рик на секунду потерял нить разговора и слова Морти дошли до него не сразу.

—…и на многих планетах это в порядке вещей. Тем более, мы не… У нас не может быть детей, так что вопросы крови…

— Да плевать я хотел на вопросы крови! Я буду знать, что ебу своего внука, этого достаточно!

— Так мне тоже плевать! Оглянись вокруг, практически каждый Рик так или иначе хочет Морти. Хочет своего Морти, но не может его заполучить, поэтому и приходит сюда, к другим Морти, представляя, что это его внук сейчас на его коленях. Могу поспорить, о том же думал и ты несколько минут назад. Или скажешь я не прав?

Рик не посмел отрицать.

Всё верно. Так или иначе, но из вселенной во вселенную Рик и Морти связаны. И связаны куда крепче, чем думают. Каждый Рик заботится о своём Морти, пытаясь уберечь его от себя самого, но не каждому это удаётся.

— Ты себе представить не можешь масштабы всей этой хуйни, Морти!

— Конечно не могу, я же не гениальный учёный! — Он звонко шлёпнул себя ладонями по ногам, злясь.

— Я о том, — Рик схватил Морти за скулы, оказываясь совсем рядом, и уже тише продолжил, — что как только мы будем вместе… Морти, если до этого у меня получалось делать вид, что я плевать хотел на тебя, Бэт и Саммер, то теперь скрывать свои чувства будет гораздо сложнее, и если с тобой вдруг что-нибудь случится… У меня очень много врагов, Морти, я не буду подвергать тебя опасности.

Морти закусил губу и двинул бёдрами вперед, Рик судорожно вздохнул, опустив взгляд. Ему огромных трудов стояло вжимать руки в диван вместо того, чтобы вжимать в себя Морти.

— Ты разве не понимаешь? Я люблю тебя. И если ты уйдешь, это не изменится.

Морти заглянул в лицо напротив, положив одну руку на затылок и зарываясь пальцами в мягкие синие волосы. Рик по-прежнему не смотрел на него, а потому не успел бы оттолкнуть.

Морти рывком накрыл губы Рика своими, притягивая его к себе за халат. У Рика ушло секунд десять, чтобы опомниться, за это время Морти успел пережить лучшие десять секунд в своей жизни и внутренне подготовиться к тому, что его вот-вот скинут на грязный пол.

Но Рик ответил. Сначала неуверенно, мягко, осторожно, а затем с каждой секундой всё напористее, жёстче. Он опустил свои руки на упругие ягодицы, сминая их поочередно, пока Морти забирался руками под одежду, легко касаясь кончиками пальцев груди, задевая и несильно сжимая сосок.

Рик с явным недовольством отлип от Морти.

— Мы же не будем… — Шепнул тихо, покрывая поцелуями подбородок и скулы Морти.

— Не будем… — С придыханием ответил Морти, млея. — Не здесь…

Рик ногой толкнул столик, и тот со скрежетом отлетел в сторону, следом на пол скатились пустые стаканы. Рик встал, придерживая Морти за бёдра, пока тот сцеплял ноги на его пояснице. Морти зарылся носом в ложбинку между шеей и плечом, наслаждаясь запахом Рика: пот, злость и апельсинки.

Рик правил на выход, вспоминая в какой стороне он припарковал тарелку.

У самого выхода на секунду их остановил тот самый Рик в строгом костюме.

— Не наш?.. — Он рассмотрел расслабленное лицо Морти, и заметив, что этот не в шортах, облегчённо выдохнул. — Не наш.

У тарелки Морти пришлось отпустить. Усевшись на водительское, Рик заметил как у Морти едва заметно подрагивали колени.

— С тобой всё хорошо, пёс?

В этом привычном «пёс» Морти услышал столько плохо скрываемой нежности, что колени в миг перестали дрожать.

— Всё лучше не бывает, Рик.

Рик накрыл своей рукой ладонь Морти, переплетая пальцы.


End file.
